


look at the stars

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim pointed up at the night sky, the stars glittering overhead. Bones lay by his side, close to Jim but not yet touching. He directed his eyes up to the sky, the starlight reflecting off the green flecks in his irises, making them seem a lot more emerald than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is or where it came from, but have it. I feel like it's going to be a many-chaptered story too, so keep your eyes peeled if you liked it.

The night air was cold, and the grass that they two of them were lying on was even colder. It had been Jim’s idea, of course, and in his hasty planning of their trip he had neglected to bring a blanket. Bones now found that he couldn’t complain; he hadn’t thought on to bring one either.

“Look, Bones. See it? Right there.”

“Where? I can’t see it.”

“There. Follow my finger.”

Jim pointed up at the night sky, the stars glittering overhead. Bones lay by his side, close to Jim but not yet touching. He directed his eyes up to the sky, the starlight reflecting off the green flecks in his irises, making them seem a lot more emerald than usual.

“See that star there?” Jim asked. He took Bones’ silence to mean yes. “See the two right by them? They make a triangle?”

“Where are you going with this kid?” Bones asked, turning to look at Jim, the grass coming up to meet him and tickle his cheek.

Jim didn’t turn to look at Bones, though. He kept on staring right up at the stars, like they were the only thing worth looking at. “Just stay with me, Bones. It’ll be worth it, promise.”

Bones huffed at the lack of attention, directing his gaze back up at the stars. “Fine.”

“Can you see the three other stars?” Jim asked. “They make a sort of rectangle, attached to the triangle.” He explained, using his finger like a pointer to connect the dots, making lines between them.

Bones scanned the skyline for a little, trying to find the stars he was talking about. He was starting to see the image, like a child’s drawing of a house, painted across the jet black sky. Jim’s pointing, however, really wasn’t helping. “I see it.” Bones assured him after a moment.

“Can you see the three coming off it? Like a little tail?” Jim continued, pointing up at the black. His finger moved through the air, still of absolutely no help to the clueless doctor beside him.

“Uh-huh.” Bones nodded. He was starting to see it. It looked like a mouse.

Jim turned to meet his gaze then, and the light from the moon bouncing off his already too-blue eyes seemed to make his irises glow. Bones was captivated, caught in Jim’s gaze. There were many times before that Jim’s gaze, so deep and so blue, had caught him off guard. This, however, is something else entirely.  

“That’s Leo.” Jim said. He was smiling, a smile so genuine that Bones just about melted, and his voice was so soft, like it was a secret.

Bones, despite how much he wanted to, didn’t shuffle across the space that separated the two of them. Instead, he took hold of Jim’s hand, pulling it gently from Jim’s stomach where it had settled. His knuckles grazed Jim’s ribs as he pulled their entwined fingers across the lie in the space between them.

“You brought me all the way out here to see that?” Bones said, but he was only joking. He knew that, in their months of on/off cohabitation, Jim had learned to find the smile in the infinitesimal upturn of Bones’ lips. He’d know that he was just kidding. “We’ve got it in a text book back home.”

Jim smiled, his hand squeezing Bones’ ever so gently. “But it’s so much more beautiful out here.”

Bones deflated ever so slightly, a slightly wider smile settling on his lips. He wanted nothing more than to roll over to kiss Jim, pull him close and hold him, but this all felt too innocent. Jim taking him out under the stars, pointing out his constellation- it all felt like the start of something. And no matter how many times Jim had stripped him down, and no matter how well Bones knew the soft expanses of skin across Jim’s body, the freckles and birthmarks that dotted his shoulders and his back, he didn’t want to ruin that. The innocence.

So he raised Jim’s hand to his lips instead, and kissed his knuckles gently, a quiet thanks for the compliment.

They lay there for a little while, hand in hand, star-gazing. And if, when they went back home, Leonard clambered right into Jim’s bed and held onto him tight, then it was just between the two of them.


End file.
